


The things that lead to wedding and the things that follow

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, King fluffkins and sir fat cat mccatterson, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Aaron Minyard, POV Allison Reynolds, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Soft Boys, Weddings, Wholesome Twinyards, and they say i love you, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: The proposal was accidental. The things that followed were not.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	1. The not-proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil ends up proposing to Andrew  
> Neil’s POV

Considering the fact that Andrew doesn’t care about anything, he’s surprisingly tidy person. Neil supposes it’s because chaos stresses him out and he prefers to have all things under control. Neil doesn’t mind it; at least their apartment is always clean.

He only starts to mind when Andrew decides Neil should participate in what he calls “spring cleaning”. It’s autumn.

Neil bitches about it, but he’s not the one to refuse Andrew, so of course he ends up cleaning the kitchen, just like Andrew wanted. It doesn’t help that Sir and King joins him and try to help by making even bigger mess. Neil is sure Andrew trained them to antagonize him.

Andrew is in the bedroom and by the sound of it he’s throwing away half of Neil’s clothes. Neil is used to that by now, so he doesn’t even try to protest. It wouldn’t make a difference anyway.

Neil is balancing on top of the kitchen counter, trying to reach the top shelves, when Andrew comes from the bedroom.

“Neil?”  
Neil doesn’t turn to him. He’s too preoccupied with trying not to fall down. “Yeah?”

“What is this?”

Neil resignedly looks at Andrew and when he sees what’s Andrew holding, he almost has a stroke. He also almost stumbles from the counter.

It’s a simple black ring box. Neil hid it in the depths of his drawers some time ago and only now realizes how stupid that was. Of course Andrew’d find out.

“Um…” Neil carefully climbs back onto the ground, avoiding Andrew’s eyes. “A ring?” He tries unhelpfully.

Andrew isn’t amused by that. “It’s an engagement ring,” he corrects Neil and Neil winces at his tone. This isn’t good.

“Yes,” he agrees slowly. He’s not sure what to do. He knows he fucked up the moment he let Andrew find it. They haven’t exactly talked about marriage. Andrew mentioned before he isn’t opposed to it, but hasn’t said anything else since and Neil didn’t want to push him. He got the ring kind of just in case. Just in case Andrew says something. Just in case they decide to do this. He didn’t plan anything. Definitely not now, only few months after they finally moved in together.

Andrew throws him the box. “Ask,” he says, his voice as impassive as ever and his face unreadable and Neil knows he’s screwed.

 _This is how it’s going to end_ , he thinks. Andrew’s going to say no. They are going to break up. They will be over.

Neil doesn’t want to ask. “Andrew, we don’t have to –” he starts, but Andrew stops him mid-sentence.

“Ask. Me.”

Neil takes a shaky breath and gazes at Andrew. He wants to beg him. He wants to kneel in front of him and beg him on his knees not to leave him. He wants to say the forbidden word _“please”_.

Instead, he only says: “Yes or no, Andrew?”

He expects a hard no.

“Yes,” Andrew answers softly.

Neil blinks in confusion. _What?_ “What?”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “It’s a yes, rabbit,” he repeats, almost fondly, and Neil melts at the nickname.

This is real. Neil can’t quite believe it. He opens the box, gets the ring and walks to Andrew, still stunned that he agreed.

“Am I at 500 yet?” Neil asks with small smile as he slips the ring on Andrew’s finger.

Andrew scoffs. “There isn’t enough percents for you anymore.”

Neil laughs and wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck. He knows he doesn’t have to ask for these casual touches anymore. He has a sudden urge to tell Andrew the three special words, but he feels like he’s already pulled big enough stunt today. Maybe on a different day. Right now he settles for pulling Andrew for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	2. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew tells Aaron  
> Aaron’s POV

When Aaron’s phone starts ringing basically as soon as he gets back from his lecture, he seriously considers just ignoring it. The med school was seriously kicking his ass and he was tired and in desperate need of a nap.

He glances at the screen to see who’s calling him and almost has a heart attack. _Andrew_.

His twin never calls. They do talk to each other on mandatory video-call with Nicky every fortnight, they sometimes text to let each other know they are still breathing, and from time to time Andrew sends him random picture of the cats doing something stupid with the caption “almost as stupid as you”, which Aaron pretends to hate but secretly enjoys. But no phone-calls.

Aaron is sure someone’s dead. Maybe Andrew finally snapped and killed a man and Aaron wonders if it’d be some random guy or Josten; he wouldn’t be too surprised either way. Or maybe someone was stupid enough to try to kill Andrew. Maybe he’s hurt? Maybe he’s in the hospital? It must be something horrible that Andrew’s calling him out of the blue.

He picks up the call as fast as humanly possible, while anxiously bitting his nails. _Please, don’t let Andrew be dead, please, please, please,_ he thinks nervously.

“Hello, favorite twin,” Andrew greets him with pretended enthusiasm.

Aaron’s so relieved to hear his voice he lets it slip. “What’s wrong?” He asks instead of greeting.

Andrew’s silent for a second. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Aaron’s positively confused now. “Why are you calling me then?”

“Neil made me.”

That doesn’t make any sense to Aaron, but he doesn’t comment on that. “Okay. So… did something happen?”

“Lot of things happened,” Andrew says unhelpfully.

Aaron sighs. “Andrew. Why did you call me?”

“Neil and I got engaged.”

Aaron expected a lot of things, but not this and he has no fucking idea how to react. He realizes he hasn’t said anything for a while. Andrew’s silent on the other end, patiently waiting for Aaron to grasp the news. It’s not that easy. “Josten… He proposed?”

“Yes.”

“And you agreed?”

Andrew scoffs. “Clearly.”

“Oh. Um… Congratulations.”

“Yeah, right. We’ll be expecting your engagement gift.”

Aaron smirks. “Don’t joke about that or Nicky’s going to send you one. Did you tell him yet?”

“You’re the first person I told.”

Oh. Aaron bites his lip. Fucking Andrew.

“Also as my best-man, you could tell Nicky the jolly news instead, don’t you think?”

Aaron is sure he misheard this time. “Your best-man?” He repeats. Sure, he’d probably want Andrew for best-man as well when he marries Katelyn, but he somehow didn’t expect Andrew to return the favor.

“If you don’t want to, I’ll just –”

“No!” Aaron says a little too eagerly. “No, I’ll do it,” he adds more calmly, silently cursing himself. He can practically hear Andrew smirking. “But you should call Nicky yourself,” he mentions.

“Uh. He’s going to scream,” Andrew complains.

“A lot,” Aaron agrees with a mischievous smile.

“I hate this fucking family,” Andrew mumbles. He sighs. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you later.”

Aaron nods, even though he knows Andrew can’t see him. “Right. And Andrew?”

“What?”

He has to take a breath before saying it. “I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t get too sentimental,” Andrew sneers and hangs up on him.

Aaron shakes his head at that, but can’t help smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s before the wedding and Neil is suddenly missing  
> Allison’s POV

The wedding takes place in a garden of the most luxurious hotel Allison could possibly find. But neither Neil nor Andrew said they care and left it entirely on her choice, so she did what she knew best and in her personal opinion it was totally worth it.

She fairly enjoys all the rush and the chaos before the ceremony. It stresses her out a bit, yes, but still it’s fun.

Well, at least it was fun until Matt comes rushing to her, looking nervous.

“What?” She asks, trying to make it sound calm. She does not like his expression.

“Have you seen Neil?”

She frowns. Neil is supposed to be in his room, where she left him like half an hour ago with order to stay and not move.

“He’s not his room?”

Matt shakes his head. “No.”

Allison takes a breath. No reason to panic. “Okay. He probably just went to the bathroom or get some air. He’ll be back in few minutes.” She isn’t sure whether she’s telling that to Matt or herself. “Go check the bathroom, I’ll look outside.”

“Right. Yeah.”

Neil isn’t outside. There’s already bunch of people although the ceremony is in an hour. Allison takes advantage of her enormous heels to look over the heads there, searching for the bright auburn hair, but nowhere to be seen.

“Damnit, Josten,” she mumbles to herself.

“What’s going on?” Dan appears out of nowhere and Allison forces herself into smile. Everything is okay. Neil will show up.

“Nothing. Haven’t you seen Neil by any chance?” She asks casually.

Dan frowns. “I thought he’s in his room?”

Allison sighs. “Yeah, I thought that too.” And she drags Dan back inside and upstairs to meet Matt. Hopefully he has better news.

But they almost collide with him on the staircase. “Have you found him?” He asks.

Allison shakes her head. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“You don’t think he…” Dan starts but doesn’t finish the sentence.

“Ran away?” Allison prompts.

“I wanted to say that he was kidnapped by the mafia again,” Dan says.

“Oh. That’s more probable. He wouldn’t run from Andrew. Right?” Matt asks unsurely.

Dan shakes her head. “No way. He was excited the last time I saw him.”

“Excited doesn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. And we all know he’s a runner,” Allison reminds them bitterly. She’s going to kill Neil if he ran.

“He wouldn’t,” Dan repeats.

“God, what are we going to tell Andrew?” Matt asks suddenly.

“No one’s telling Andrew anything yet,” Allison says firmly. The idea of telling Andrew gives her chills. “We’re going to find him.”

“How?”

“We split, search the place and meet back here in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

So they split. They look over the whole goddamn place and Allison starts to regret the heels. It’s not the easiest to run back and forth in such monstrosity.

To make things worse, she meets overly excited Nicky.

“Allison! Aren’t you supposed to be with Neil?”

She once again forces a smile on her face. “I’m going there in a minute. Just running few last errands.” She is so going to kill Neil. “How’s Andrew?” She asks.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Nicky assures her. “You know how he is. But I think under the blank face and all he’s excited.”

This is so bad. “Great. I have to go.”

When she sees Matt and Dan’s unhappy expressions, she knows they are fucked.

“Okay, we have to tell Andrew,” she mumbles. They have twenty minutes till the beginning of the ceremony and no groom. She turns to Matt. “As Neil’s best-man it’s your duty to tell his stabby midget of a fiancee that he’s missing.”

Matt frowns at her. “He’s not missing.”

Allison raises her perfect eyebrow. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you know where he is then?” She asks coolly.

He sighs deeply. “Andrew is going to gut me,” he mumbles. Personally, Allison agrees.

They all go to Andrew’s room. It was her idea to get them separate rooms before the ceremony, so they wouldn’t see each other, traditions and stuff. She regrets it now. Maybe Neil wouldn’t disappear if Andrew was there with him.

Matt knocks and when Andrew opens the door, all three of them crouch under his glare.

“Yes?” He asks calmly. _He’s calm for now_ , Allison thinks bitterly.

Matt runs his hand through his hair. “Um… We… The thing is…” he stutters awkwardly.

Andrew tolerates it for only a minute before rolling his eyes. “Boyd. Sentences.”

Matt gulps. “We don’t know where Neil is.”

Andrew doesn’t move a muscle and Allison mentally prepares herself for knives at throats and stuff. For some reason it doesn’t come. Andrew just glares at them before saying: “Sounds like your problem to me.”

They all gape at him. Matt is basically shaking. “He’s going to appear soon. We’re sure he’s around somewhere. We just thought you ought to know.”

Andrew still looks impassive. “I don’t care,” he says.

“Right, um…” Matt seems lost for words.

And when Allison is sure everything is lost, they hear light voice somewhere behind Andrew. “Is everything okay, Drew?”

Allison blinks as Neil appears behind Andrew, looking perfectly fine, smiling at them. “Oh, hi. Is it time already?”

Allison glowers at Andrew. _You little shit_. And she would swear the corner of Andrew’s mouth twitches.

These two assholes are actually made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew dance and talk  
> Andrew’s POV

Andrew wouldn’t admit he actually enjoyed the wedding. Sure, he would probably prefer quieter ceremony, just Neil and him, but he knows very well how important it is for Neil to have his family here and well, Andrew doesn’t exactly despise having _his_ family here as well.

From the first moment he’s seen Neil in the outrageously gorgeous suit, it’s the only thing he can properly focus on. It’s so goddamn unfair how stunning Neil looks. Andrew catches himself staring more often than he’d like.

“Dance with me?” Neil asks him after the ceremony.

Andrew glares at him, at the stupid suit, at the stupid face, at this whole stupid idiot he decided to marry for some reason. _His_ idiot. “I told you no dancing,” Andrew reminds him.

Neil smiles and reaches his hand to Andrew. “I know. Yet here I am, asking.”

Andrew sighs. Both of them know very well he won’t tell Neil no. Not today. He obediently slips his hand into Neil’s. “Thin fucking ice, Josten,” he mumbles but lets Neil drag him to the dancing area.

“Minyard-Josten,” Neil corrects him with a smug smile. He wanted to take Andrew’s name only, but Andrew didn’t let him. Neil fought way too hard to be Josten and Andrew wasn’t going to take that away from him under any circumstances.

“You should be glad I already ran out of all the percents,” Andrew hisses but it still comes out sounding almost soft.

Neil chuckles. He wraps his hands around Andrew’s neck, while Andrew holds onto Neil’s waist and god, Neil has no right to look so good from this close, the auburn hair, the blue eyes, the soft smile… Andrew can’t believe Neil’s actually his.

“You can always start over again from zero,” Neil suggests.

“Shut up.” But there’s no heat in his voice.

From the corner of his eye, Andrew can see Allison with phone in her hand, surely recording the dance. Andrew doesn’t have the energy to care.

“Have I mentioned you look amazing in the suit?” Neil says in low voice, still smiling.

Andrew knows telling him to shut up again is pointless. “And do you know why’s that?” He asks instead and when Neil raises an eyebrow, he continues. “Because I don’t pick my clothes from a dumpster.”

Neil laughs. “That’s uncalled for.”

“Also true.”

Neil shakes his head but pulls Andrew closer and brushes their noses together. Andrew rolls his eyes at him, but in the fond way.

When the dance ends, Andrew is prepared to go and attack the enormous chocolate cake, but Neil drags him away.

“Where are we going?” Andrew asks grumpily. “I want the cake. That’s literally the only reason why we’re having this wedding.”

Neil snorts. “And I was starting to think it was because you like me.”

“You wish.”

“You’ll get all the cake you want,” Neil promises and slips inside an abandoned hallway. “Yes or no?”

Andrew can’t believe Neil sneaked out just to ask him that. “Yes, you idiot.”

Neil’s smile widens, but Andrew kisses him before he can say anything else. Sure, they kissed at the altar, but that was in front of people and Andrew wasn’t a fan of that. But now, they are alone and Neil is still smiling against his lips and he tastes sweet and Andrew’s head is spinning.

When they pull away for air, Neil looks way too pleased with himself and Andrew suppresses the urge to kiss that expression from his face. Idiot.

“I love you,” Neil whispers into the space between them.

Andrew blinks in surprise. He’s hardly ever surprised, but Neil always finds ways to get him. Like saying that he fucking _loves_ him right after their goddamn wedding.

“You don’t have to say it back or anything,” Neil continues. “I just want you to know.”

Andrew is sure Neil’s going to be his death. He kisses him again, kisses him so much his lips go numb and his mind blank and when Neil melts completely under his touch, he says, so quietly he wonders if Neil’d hear him: “I love you too.”

Based on the fact that Neil’s smile is the brightest it’s been all day, he’s heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
